


Seduction By Darkness

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: "Does the all black aesthetic not wear on you after a while? I mean... how do you even find your clothes in here?! A person could drop their pants on this floor and never see them again... that's... not what I intended to say... shit. How strong is this brandy?!"





	Seduction By Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Drunk Hux, Inappropriate Use of the Force

Too strong. Too damn strong was the answer Hux realised as he stood in the pitch black room. The kriffing Force user he had been drinking with had smiled, and with a wave of his hand had shut off the room’s lights, and asked Hux to prove it by discarding his own uniform on the floor. 

It had seemed a perfectly reasonable idea at the time to Hux’s brandy addled mind, so he had stood and undressed, only realising as he removed his layers that the movements of the air current around him were the result of Kylo calling the pieces to him, so now Hux stood, naked and vulnerable, without a kriffing clue where Kylo was. 

“I think I have proven my point,” Hux address the darkness. “I would appreciate if you could return my uniform.”

“Oh but Hux,” a voice ghosted at his ear. “Is that really what you want?”

Hux resisted the urge to ball his hands into fists, and instead turned his head slowly towards the sound of Ren’s voice. He was rewarded with the gentle touch of plush lips against his ear. Hux smiled. 

“Then tell me what else is on offer.”


End file.
